Poor Little Rich Girl
by babyblues4eva
Summary: Summary inside, Please Read and Review!
1. Summary

Summary  
_______________________________________________  
**A/N, This is a story I made when Jesse McCartney was playing J.R. and I'm just a 15   
year old girl who loves Jesse so PLEASE no flames! Also, I have NEVER watched AMC so mainly this story is going to be about J.R. and Lizzie**  
  
JR is in for the time of his life when a rich "family" moves in next door to him and his family. but the girl, Lizzie McHansen, Seems to have a troubled past and tries to kill herslef right in front of JR. Will JR ever figure out what's causing Lizzie to be this way? Or will she or someone else kill her before JR gets to close to her? Find out in....Poor Little Rich Girl 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: New Comer  
_______________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________  
One Saturday morning young JR awoke to the sounds of tucks just outside his window, He sleepily got out of his bed and walked over to his window looking out. He saw two huge moving tucks and a long limo pulled out side the house next door, The people that used to live there had moved earily. JR guessed that these were the new people.  
  
"They must be rich" JR thought out loud.  
  
JR then saw the limo driver get out and open the door and a women wearing a long white dress and a black fur choat get out, Her hair was a brownish blonde color. Soon after she got out a man got out his dark brown hair was neatly combed back and he had on a very nice suit. JR was just about to walk away from his window when someone else got out, A beautiful young girl that looked around his age.  
  
"Whoa" JR thought.  
  
The girl was wearing a short black dress and a long black dress choat and her hair was pulled up in a bun with a few pieces hanging down around her face. She started walking up the side walk and the man reached out to touch her shoulder. She quickly pulled back and walked out away from him and the walked up to the woman. The woman reached out and placed a hand on the girls shoulder and said something to her, The girl just shook her head and walked out to one of the swings the other people had put up for they're little girls. The man and woman looked at the girl and then looked down and walked in to the house. JR saw the girl look to the house then down at the ground.  
  
"JR," He heard his mother's voice call form his door.  
"Yeah?" JR replied.  
"Get dressed and come down and eat breakfast because we're going to go meet the new neigbors" His mother said.  
"Okay mom" JR said.  
  
JR quickly got dressed and ate his breakfast, Then he, his mother and step-father went next door.   
  
"Why don't you go over and talk to that girl?" JR's mother said.  
  
JR nodded his head and walked over to the other swing and sat down while his mother and step-father went into the house.  
  
"Hey," JR said looking at the girl.  
"Hey" The girl said looking up from the ground at JR.  
"I'm Adam Chandler JR, I live next door and you are?" He asked.  
"Oh, I'm Eliz---Lizzie, Lizzie McHansen" She said her bright green eyes starting to flare up with angry, But she quickly pushed it away and held out her hand and she and JR shook hands.  
"So, Um, This is gonna sound dumb but are you rich?" JR asked blushing slightly.  
Lizzie giggled slightly and nodded her head. "Yeah, I am. and I'm miserable" Lizzie said.  
"What do you mean?" JR asked very confused, Why would this girl be miserable if her rich?!  
"Because, People never see me for ME, They only see me for my money, and I'm sick of it! And, Oh why am I telling you this? I don't even know you and You probably could care else" Lizzie said and got up running to the back of the house and pulling out a switch blade and holding it to her throat.  
"Whoa!" JR yelled and ran over to Lizzie taking the switch blade away from her.  
"Why did you do that?!" Lizzie asked with tears in her eyes.  
"Because! Why were you trying to kill yourself?!" JR asked.  
"I don't know, I..." Lizzie broke down and cried, JR held his arms out for her and she slowly fell into his arms. He wondered why this girl was doign this? He wanted to find out more about Lizzie McHansen, The poor little rich girl. 


End file.
